


Smut fills

by Thief_and_Prince



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Durincest, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_and_Prince/pseuds/Thief_and_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of character/reader smutlets involving characters from The Hobbit in various settings written by the prince(ess) and her thief.</p><p>1. Girl!Kíli/Reader<br/>2. Girl!Nori/Reader/Girl!Fíli<br/>3. Thorin/Reader<br/>4. Girl!Fíli/Reader/Kíli<br/>5. Girl!Kíli/Reader/Girl!Fíli<br/>6. Girl!Kíli/Reader/Girl!Fíli</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as more smutlets are added.

The kitchen was the last place that Kili had expected to find you. She'd looked all over the house, expecting to find you perhaps on your computer or even in the shower, but instead you're standing at the sink, staring out the window. She takes this distraction and uses it to her advantage, creeping up on you silently. She feels you jump as she wraps her arms around your waist. 

"Hello, beautiful." She purrs in your ear as she hooks her thumbs into the waist of your jeans. "Come here often?" 

Kili grins as you laugh and presses a kiss to the back of your neck. You shiver even at the slight touch and she knows the time to strike is now. With a low, throaty laugh, she slips her thumbs away and slides one hand up under your shirt. She strokes her fingers along your stomach as she works her way higher and she closes her eyes as you tip your head back to rest against her shoulder. 

"Thought you might like this," she murmurs softly as she carefully thumbs open the button at the top of your jeans. There's a soft pop as the fabric gives way and she turns her head to nip at the curve of your neck as one nimble hand slides down the front of your jeans and into your panties. She mouths at the skin beneath her lips as she strokes her fingers through the soft hair between your legs, working her way lower and lower still until she reaches the small nub of flesh that lay hidden between delicate folds of skin. With teasing touches, she strokes around it with her fingertips and relishes the feeling of you shuddering against her body and the press of your arse so close to where she is throbbing herself.


	2. girl!Nori/Reader/girl!Fili

Legs spread wide, Nori looks down between her own breasts, grinning dirtily as she watches you, hair falling over her shoulders, but not stopping you from your enthusiastic mission to eat her out. And not just have her as an appetizer, oh no. You're using that sweet mouth of yours like you are enjoying yourself a five course dinner and Nori loves it, closing her eyes and hissing out her pleasure, pulling lightly on those locks. 

“Oh, that’s it... Hmmm god you eat me out so good.” Nori’s eyes fall to Fili behind you. Fili’s blond locks reaches just to her breasts, but not far enough to cover her nipples and Nori smirks as Fili creeps up behind you. Pressing to you and Nori knows that you are feeling the delight of Fili’s perky breasts pressing against your shoulder blades while her fingers reach to your front and stroke over that pearl hidden between your bottom lips, causing your body to spasm. And Nori also knows you’ll be feeling that large strap on pressing and sliding against the wetness of your womanhood. 

“Hmmm... you going to fuck her hard, aren’t you Fee?” 

Fili smirks, biting your ear playfully and Nori hisses as she can feel your tongue probing deeper within her. “Oh I am Nori...I so am.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin presses your ass cheeks apart, he has you face down on his desk and he finds himself hard, impossibly hard, in his trousers. Your arse is heavenly shaped and is possibly carved by gods, or so he assures himself. His hands massage and pinch the flesh of it, kneading and massaging as he presses himself against you, cock sliding over your wet opening from behind but never entering. Fingers sometimes daringly trail to your rear opening, pressing and teasing that opening but never giving you the full pleasure of pressing inside. He hears you whine, and he knows you disagree with this treatment, that you want more and need more. 

“I’ve been a good girl, Thorin.” 

The whisper makes him smile, an answer to his previous question where he had asked if you had been good or not. Slapping your arse gently he hushes you. “I know sweet one, I know... but this is a lesson just in case.” 

Pressing his cock inside of you, his thumb presses passed the tight right of your anus and stays there while his hardness stretches your womanhood to fit him. He can feel your whole body press back as a soundless scream leaves your lips and Thorin loves this part, loves this moment in which he realizes, he has the power to make you come undone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck, woman," Fili groans as she leans against your chest. "You're so fucking tight around my fingers. I've only got two in there and I swear to god I've never felt anyone as tight as this." She presses her mouth to the exposed triangle of skin at the top of your chest and breathes heavily through her nose. 

Your skirt is rucked up around your hips, the bright red fabric stands out starkly against your pale thighs. Kili stand behind you, holding you up, one hand pressed against your stomach while the other strokes between your legs, using your own wetness to slick the tensed muscles of your anus. He grinds forward, his hardness pressing against the curve of your arse as he mouths at your neck. 

"You've got more than one entrance that's tight, sweetheart. You ever had anyone back there before?" 

 

As you shake your head Fili laughs softly against your skin. "Then you're going to have my brother back there soon." She crooks her fingers inside of you and drags them against the muscles clenched around them as she pulls them out. At the same time, she strokes her thumb against your clit, rubbing it in slow circles that she knows are no where near what you need to reach your completion. 

"Do you like the sound of that?" Kili's voice is low in your ear and his stumble drags against your neck. "My cock pressed inside of you from behind and then my sister deep inside you as she fucks you with her fingers." He pauses for a moment and nips at your earlobe. "Or would you rather have her mouth on you, eating you out as I fuck you?" 

Kili’s hand moves higher and he squeezes your left breast tightly. “Whichever you want, the first thing I wanna do is get you out of this dress so Fili can get her mouth on those beautiful breasts of yours. You want that don’t you, Fee?” 

Fili whines against your neck and nods as she drags her fingers through your wetness before she presses them back inside of you. 

“Then come on. Time to get out of this so my sister can have what she wants, and I can get what I want too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kili giggles from where her face is pressed between your breasts. Her sister's fingers tickle up along both of your thighs and she twitches helplessly. She grins at you widely as she tips her face up and drags you down into a kiss even as she sees Fili's lips pressing against your neck. It's awkward, but no less sweet and her arms wrap around your waist, holding you in place. As you pull away, she slides her hands down along your thighs and shift you up, so that you're settled higher on her own thighs. 

"You're absolutely horrible, Fee. Horrible." Kili's voice is muffled as she presses her face to your chest once more and focuses upon working a mark into the pale skin there. She feels your fingers clenching in her hair and there's a sudden sharp hiss that bleeds into a low moan. With a sly grin, she slips her own fingers between your legs and feels her sister's fingers pressing inside of your body. 

"Well then," Kili drags her teeth along the curve of your right breast. "Seems like my sister has decided what she's wanted. Now it's my turn." With a low chuckle, she nips pointedly at the nipple in front of her face and her fingers trail teasingly between your legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fili’s arms are wrapped tightly around your waist as you rest in her lap, straddling her thighs. Her strap-on is buried deep within you and she moves it inside of you with slow rolls of her hips. She loves the sounds that you make with each press of her length, broken moans and soft whimpers that are a stark contrast to the harsh breathing that come from both Fili and her sister. She can hear Kili shifting and there’s a soft touch against her thighs that let her know that her sister has moved to crouch between your legs. 

“God, you have no idea how hot this is,” Kili’s voice is hoarse. “Your cock is just stretching her so wide and she’s so wet.” 

Fili can feel the vibration as Kili shudders, leaning against your thighs for a moment and you let out a groan in response. Peering over your shoulder, Fili watches as her sister stares at the movement of her cock inside of you before looking up to meet her gaze. “You just gonna watch or are you gonna do something, Kee?” 

Kili swallows hard and nods and before Fili can say another word she watches as her sister leans forward and presses her mouth to where your body is parted around her. You arch up at the sudden contact, breath hitching in your chest and Fili presses her mouth to your shoulder. She watches as Kili’s tongue works over your flesh, cleaning the slick that has gathered around your entrance, her throat working as she swallows over and over. You press back against Fili’s chest, your whole body shuddering at the sudden addition of Kili’s mouth and both sisters grin. They’re not going to stop until you’re boneless and even then who knows.


End file.
